Solvents are liquids that have the ability to dissolve, suspend, or extract other materials. Solvents are used in a diversity of applications including paints and coatings, household and industrial cleaners, personal care products, pesticides, herbicides, and insecticides for agriculture, food processing, pharmaceuticals, inks, adhesives, and food packaging. Because of the wide use of solvents, there is a need for solvents that are water soluble and compatible with a wide variety of materials. Moreover, there is a need for solvents that comply with current and future volatile organic compounds (VOC) regulations.